Aloyse von Roddenstein
Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, or simply Rodney, is a major antagonist in the Emmy Award-winning series, Phineas and Ferb, and later as the primary antagonist in the 2014 TV special, Phineas and Ferb Save Summer. He is a member (later, the leader) of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., whose most notable physical trait is his baldness. Skills Rodney is very skilled in ballet, as shown in the episode Nerdy Dancin'. Hе may also be skilled at inventing in a way similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. However, his only inventions revealed so far were an electric fan he dubbed, the 'Fog Clearer-Inator', which was destroyed by Doofenshmirtz's 'Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator ("Robot Rodeo"), and a 'Make-Everything-Evil-Inizor', which is simply based on the design of Doofenshmirtz's 'Make Everything Evil-Inator'. ("Bullseye!") Also, when Rodney learned that Doofenshmirtz had created an -inator that has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun, he used Doofenshmirtz's blueprints to create himself an -inizor (which is just ten times the size and strength of Doof's inator) that will bring in a new Ice Age. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") However, despite his skills, Rodney is shown to be physically weak in combat, as Doofenshmirtz was able to defeat him with a mop. ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") Role Throughout many of his appearances in the series, Rodney is shown trying to best out Doofenshmirtz in evil-doing, always believing the latter to be a disappointment in villainy in general because of his past failures. However, in many of his appearances, Rodney often fails (either due to Doofenshmirtz's antics or the intervention of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus). He first appeared in a cameo appearance where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz's place after signing his leg cast. ("The Bully Code") Doofenshmirtz later founds a new organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. dedicated to villainy, and gets the evil scientists to enter a dancing competition in order get some media attention. Rodney attempts to best out on Doofenshmirtz, but their childish scuffle allowed Perry to defeat both of them, sending them and the other evil scientists to a hospital. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Rodney is known to won the First Annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Inator Competition, but later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz. ("Robot Rodeo") Rodney competed against Doofenshmirtz and Lawrence Fletcher to become leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but fails and ends up having a brawl with Doofenshmirtz over the winning medal while Lawrence leaves with his sons, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. ("Bullseye!") Rodney attempts to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N Summer Stock Festival Play after Doofenshmirtz gets lost in a desert. Fortunately, with the help from Perry, Doofenshmirtz manages to arrive in the play for his opening line, knocking out Rodney off the stage. ("Road to Danville") Brining in a new Ice Age Rodney finally makes his big break when he learns that Doofenshmirtz has successfully moved the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn with his latest -inator, which has put both O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area in a state of panic. During their secret meeting at an abandoned warehouse, Doofenshmirtz explains to his fellow villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that his -inator shoots out a tractor beam that uses the mass of Jupiter (the largest planet in the solar system) as an anchor to move the Earth away from its original orbit, even showing the blueprints of the -inator to prove that he created it. As such, the other villains are very delighted by this, and Rodney (being impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once) sees this as an opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into enacting his lifelong goal: to take over the world. To that end, Rodney gets the evil scientists to capture all of the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents (except for Perry, who keeps in his best to avoid capture) and imprison them in their warehouse to keep them out of the way. Rodney also uses the blueprints of Doof's -inator to create an -inizor ten times the size and strength, that will move the Earth further away from the sun and send it into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands to the world will not be met. As soon he reveals this to everyone in the world during L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s public conference in Danville City Hall, everyone is horrified and disturbed by this, even Doofenshmirtz starts to realize that the situation is going out of hand. Because of this event, this allowed Rodney and the villains to get in contact with the world leaders to have the demands met. After a couple of hours, President Barack Obama (who was among the world leaders that were contacted by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. over the situation) informed that all demands are met except for one: the worldwide supply of preztels. Staying true to his word, Rodney smugly activates his -inizor, moving the Earth into perpetual winter. As Rodney happily gloats over his evil plan coming to success, Doofenshmirtz starts to have second thoughts, feeling guilty of coming up with the idea of moving the Earth in the first place and seeing that Rodney has gone absolutely crazy with power. After taking a long walk, Doofenshmirtz then decides that he has enough of this and decides to return the Earth back into its proper orbit. However, Rodney still wants to rule the Earth and gets into a fight against Doofenshmirtz, now intending to move the Earth into a new ice age that will endanger billions of people. Another battle between the freed O.W.C.A. agents and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists has enacted, with the scientists fleeing away since they have done the same thing in a ballroom hall in the beginning of the special. After the battle, Rodney pushes Doofenshmirtz away and activates his -inizor into pulling the Earth further away. To ensure that it won't be stopped, Rodney disables the reverse switch and self-destruct button. However, this only provokes a furious Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney with a mop in retaliation. After knocking Rodney unconscious, Doofenshmirtz uses the mop as a wedge and the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum to tilt the -inizor off the warehouse in an attempt to destroy it for good. Despite Doofenshmirtz's efforts, the -inizor has too much weight to be lifted off. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz is met by an arriving Perry, Monogram, Carl, and Monogram's son Monty, who all help him out by shoving their weight onto the mop, sending the -inizor off the roof and destroying the laser beam. This allowed several rockets (which are implanted in the world's tallest mountains by Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, and several kids around the world throughout most of the special) to move the Earth back into its original orbit. After the Earth is safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity. As Monty takes Rodney into O.W.C.A. custody, Rodney smugly swears revenge on Doofenshmirtz by saying, "See ya later, Slouchy!" ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Personality Rodney is shown to be evil in nature, even proving to be more evil than Doofenshmirtz himself. He is always rude and has been putting down people on their flaws, especially towards his own fellow villains. For one example, he always thinks of Doofenshmirtz as a total failure. Another time was when Dr. Diminutive thinks of a sound of someone gasping is the 'building settling', to which Rodney doesn't buy, as he is acting like he thinks that Diminutive is really stupid in general. He also finds Dr. Bloodpudding's 'bananas for cabanas' quote to be very annoying, and forbids anyone to ever say that again, much to Bloodpudding's dismay. He also even used one of the evil scientists' name (Dr. Bringdown) as an insult towards Doofenshmirtz for pointing out a flaw, and when Dr. Bringdown objects to this, Rodney angrily tells Bringdown to shut up. Rodney is shown to be quite arrogant in nature, as he gloats over his victory in the First Inator Competition, though he later loses the second one to Doofenshmirtz, which has left very Rodney very upset. He also even gloats of having a son who would help him in creating his inizors. He also proves himself to be an opportunist in nature, taking an advantage on whatever incident that may benefit him the most. One example was when he stole Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-Inator (even renaming it as his Make-Everything-Evil-Inizor) and tried to use it on himself to ensure that he would become the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., though this failed. He even attempted to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Play when the latter was presumed to be missing, though Doofenshmirtz would later arrive for his opening line, much to Rodney's dismay. He even took in the opportunity to lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into ruling the world when he learns that Doofenshmirtz has moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator. Rodney is also quite intolerant of failure, as shown when he contacts the world leaders to have them meet to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands, and when they replied that only one on the demands hasn't been met, Rodney makes no hesitation to move the Earth into perpetual winter in retaliation. Because of these facts and being a true sadistic megalomaniac at heart, Rodney proved to be dangerous, as he meant to either cause misfortune to others, benefit only himself or his fellow villains, or both. He also enjoys watching people suffer, as he was more than willing to put the Earth into a new Ice Age that would endanger billions of lives per se, much to Doofenshmirtz's horror. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Both Doofenshmirtz and Rodney serve as rivals, despising each other to the fullest extent. Heinz sees Rodney nothing more than just a full-time jerk trying to make him look bad towards others, and Rodney feels that Heinz has been a disappointment to the group far too often because of his failures.("Bullseye!","Nerdy Dancin'") In spite of this, Rodney once signed Doofenshmirtz's cast when his foot was broken. ("The Bully Code") Doofenshmirtz is jealous of Rodney because of his victory of the first annual Inator Creator Contest and cheated to win over him in the second. He was ultimately successful and left Rodney emotionally devastated after destroying his 'Fog Clearer-Inator'. ("Robot Rodeo") Rodney often mocks Doofenshmirtz for his poor posture, calling him "Slouchy". However, despite believing that Doofenshmirtz is always a failure, Rodney is surprised to find out that Doofenshmirtz has actually succeeded in moving the Earth away from the Sun to bring in early autumn with his latest -inator. Nevertheless, Rodney has no qualms of using Doofenshmirtz's newfound success to his own advantage of ruling the world by bringing in a new ice age with his new -inizor, something which Doofenshmirtz is completely disgusted about. Rodney would later meet his defeat when an angry Doofenshmirtz smacks him with a mop after Rodney disables the reverse switch and the self-destruct button in his -inizor to ensure that his plan won't be stopped. After Doofenshmirtz manages to destroy his -inizor (with the help from Perry, Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty), Rodney swears vengeance on him before he is taken into O.W.C.A. custody by Monty to be tried for his crimes against humanity. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Perry the Platypus Rodney is shown to be enemies with Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus, due to Perry's reputation of being a well-known agent of the O.W.C.A.. And unlike Doofenshmirtz, who seems to hold a complicated relationship with Perry, Rodney's conflict towards Perry is that of pure enmity. At one time, Perry defeats Rodney by sending a giant disco ball to fall on him and Doofenshmirtz, sending them (and the other villains) to the hospital. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Perry even helped Doofenshmirtz to get into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play by having themselves to storm into the stage, knocking Rodney off the stage since he was trying to steal Doofenshmirtz's role in the play. ("Road to Danville") Perry is even horrified to learn that Rodney has built an -inizor that will send the entire Earth into a new Ice Age that would threaten billions of lives per se. Declaring this personal (as the imminent cataclysm would also endanger his host family), Perry helped Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, and Monty to destroy the -inizor and defeat Rodney in his tracks. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Orville von Roddenstein Orville is Rodney's son who would often help his father assembling his inventions. Rodney praises him as "a true evil genius" and uses him to taunt Doofenshmirtz of having a daughter (Vanessa) that only goes shopping. Not much else is known. ("A Real Boy") Chloe Chloe is Rodney's robot assistant. It can be assumed that she has the same relationship with him as Norm does with Doofenshmirtz. Rodney also doesn't approve of Chloe dating with Norm (due to his rivalry with Doofenshmirtz), telling her to stay away from that 'rusted Romeo'. ("Love at First Byte") Trivia *His name contains the words "Gary Cooper," which is also the name of a famous actor. *"Galen" is Swedish and means "Crazy". *He is one of the few characters that didn't appear in during Carpe Diem (the closing song of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *He makes -izers instead of -inators ("A Real Boy", "Bullseye!") *Despite building "-izers" instead of "-inators", he made a Fogclearer-inator for the purposes of an Inator Creator competition in "Robot Rodeo". *He is from South Dakota ("Bullseye!"). *In his first full appearance, he stated that he preferred being called by his full name. However, during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. convention, he introduced himself by his nickname, which he seemed to initially despise, but it could be possible that he eventually found calling himself by his nickname was easier than using his full name, though could be for time reaons as well. In the Danville Fish Show, the announcer called him Rodney von Roddenstein ("Nerdy Dancin'", "Bullseye!", "Great Balls Of Water"). *He has a pet Piranha named Fluffy, ("Great Balls Of Water") and a robot named Chloe. ("Love at First Byte") Appearances *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"A Real Boy" *"Bullseye!" *"Road to Danville" *"Great Balls Of Water " *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Trivia *The inspiration for his voice comes from Marvin the Martian, a popular Looney Tunes character.